customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Nitroblast
| image= | affiliation=Fire Villains| weapons= • Plasma Blowtorch • Claw Blade • Lava Sphere Shooter| status=Active| location=Unknown| }} 'Nitroblast ' was a renegade mining bot turned galactic criminal, operating under the instruction of Fire Lord. History Early Life Commissioned on the mining colonies of Tallos V, Nitroblast was originally intended to serve as an industrial mining bot, responding only through a formulaic program-language and adhering to a heavily regimented production routine based on a repetitive series of movements. At this early stage in his life, Nitroblast possessed no personal agency or true consciousness, capable only of operating welding equipment and rooted in analogue. Following an upgrade package rolled out by the Hero Factory cooperation, Nitroblast was augmented with heat-resistant armor and fitted with advanced charging cells in his fingertips, enabling him to siphon from nearby energy sources upon contact. Due to a flaw in the programming, however, Nitroblast became one of several mining bots to be consumed by an overwhelming hunger, causing him to deviate from his core directive and escape the mining colony. Tanker Station 22 Allying himself with Fire Lord's crusade, Nitroblast joined Drilldozer and Jetbug in a series of attacks across the galaxy, typically staging heavily-armed raids on fuel cells and energy canisters. During this time, Nitroblast earned himself a notorious reputation as an arsonist, warranting the close attention of the Hero Factory. Staging an assault upon Tanker Station 22, Nitroblast and his cohorts made an attempt to capture several transport containers while being sealed, directly engaging several members of Alpha Team. While Jetbug and Drilldozer eagerly engaged the Heroes, Nitroblast remained at a safe distance, bombarding his adversaries with ranged attacks whilst maintaining a tactical highground and creating an opening for Fire Lord to exploit. Following their successful capture of the Tanker Station, Nitroblast and his compatriots launched a more direct assault on the Heroes and the civilian workers, surrounding them on the outskirts of a landing bay. With Mark Surge damaging several of the fuel cells and drawing away the attention of the criminal gang, Nitroblast and his cohorts were distracted long enough for the rest of Alpha Team to fall back with the civilians, having been dealt a crushing defeat and lost control of the Tanker Station. With Surge taken captive in the aftermath of the assault, Fire Lord established a base of operations in the conquered platform. Later that evening, Alpha Team eagerly launched a counter-attack, with Preston Stormer, William Furno, and Natalie Breez assaulting Nitroblast under the cover of darkness. Alerted to their presence by a stray energy beam, the criminals engaged the Heroes only to discover they had been refitted with heat-resistant armor, severely diminishing the impact of their Lava Sphere Shooters and enabling the Heroes to hold their own against the criminals. At first managing to repel Furno, Nitroblast was engaged by Julius Nex and Nathan Evo, two rookie Heroes dispatched to assist Alpha Team. Knocked off-balance by a stray energy beam, Nitroblast teetered at the edge of the platform, calling out for help. Pulled back to safety and swiftly disarmed by Nex and Evo, he was fitted with a set of Hero Cuffs and successfully apprehended. With the Heroes reconvening to apprehend Drilldozer, Jetbug, and Fire Lord, all members of Nitroblast's gang were neutralized and transported to Makuhero City for advanced containment and rehabilitation. Following a series of attempts to tweak his energy-absorption capabilities, he was then relocated to the general population in Villain Storage. BREAKOUT For several months, Nitroblast was confined to a power-dampening cell in the central Villain Lock-Up facility beneath the Assembly Tower. Whilst occupying a cell in this facility his weapons were deactivated and he continued rehabilitation treatment. However, coinciding with Black Phantom's assault on the Assembly Tower, a villain named Voltix was known to have smuggled in the essence of Von Nebula. Evading the security measures, Von Nebula's gaseous form was able to touch the Black Hole Orb Staff and trigger a localized black hole portal in the central chamber. With the cells deactivated in the ensuring power surge, Nitroblast and his cohorts were able to escape, pushing past Surge and Rocka and reaching the dimensional gateway. At present, Nitroblast remains at large. Yet to be reunited with the other members of Fire Lord's gang, he has since become a formidable fugitive and an especially capable industrial arsonist. Abilities and Traits Unwaveringly loyal to Fire Lord's cause, Nitroblast was a patient character, preferring to operate covertly and strike from a tactical vantage point. Often relying off of his stealth and superior strategy, Nitroblast was an especially capable tracker. Arsenal Armed with heat-resistant armor and fitted with an instant-recharge feature capable of interfacing with nearby power sources, Nitroblast was able to withstand the intense heat and sulfuric emissions of Tallos V. Notably, Nitroblast was armed with a heavy-duty Plasma Blowtorch, fixed to his left arm. Capable of emitting a short-ranged continuous beam of fiery plasma across multiple targets. In addition, Nitroblast was armed with both a Lava Sphere Shooter and a Claw Blade, the former being a melee weapon mounted upon his wrist. With both weapons presumed to have been designed by Nitroblast himself and disseminated between the members of Fire Lord's Gang, the Claw Blades were capable of firing powerful laser charges from their tips while the Lava Sphere Shooters were capable of launching molten projectiles. Trivia *Nitroblast was voiced by Stephen Stanton in the Hero Factory Television Series. Appearances *''Ordeal of Fire'' - First Appearance *''BREAKOUT'' Category:Originally Canon Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Fire Villains Category:Ordeal of Fire Category:Hero Factory's Most Wanted